Steve Doll
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = Nashville, Tennessee | resides = | billed = Portland, Oregon | trainer = | debut = 1984 | retired = }} Steve Doll (December 9, 1960 – March 22, 2009) was an American professional wrestler, best known for his tenure in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as Steven Dunn in the tag team Well Dunn. Professional wrestling career Doll began training in 1984 with retired wrestlers Rick and John Davidson. In May 1985, he wrestled his first match against Dick Slater in Shreveport, Louisiana. He wrestled for Pacific Northwest Wrestling (PNW) from 1987 to 1992, winning a total of four Pacific Northwest Heavyweight titles and eighteen Pacific Northwest Tag Team titles in teams with Scott Peterson, Jimmy Jack Funk, Crush, The Grappler, and Rex King. With Peterson, Doll formed The Southern Rockers in 1987. Rex King joined him in the Southern Rockers when Scott Peterson left wrestling in 1989. As a tag team they wrestled together for over a decade, including when they signed together with the WWF, becoming known as Steven Dunn and Timothy Well, known then as Well Dunn. He was half of a jobber tag team that wrestled the Blade Runners (Sting and Warrior) in their first match in the Universal Wrestling Federation (UWF) in 1985. Steve Doll joined the World Wrestling Federation in 1993 alongside his Southern Rocker teammate Rex King, and they became known as Well Dunn (Steven Dunn and Timothy Well) and were managed by Harvey Wippleman. They were used primarily as an undercard tag team but feuded with The Bushwhackers on several episodes of Monday Night Raw. Steve Doll was wrestling The Mauler on WCW Monday Nitro when Scott Hall debuted in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) to start the nWo angle on May 27, 1996. Doll went to the United States Wrestling Association as Steven Dunn. He defeated Doomsday for the USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship. He was the last wrestler to hold that distinction until the USWA folded in 1997. Personal life In May 2006, Doll was hospitalized after having a seizure related to an intestinal blockage. He underwent successful surgery at Baptist Hospital in Nashville, Tennessee. On March 22, 2009, Doll died after a blood clot from his lungs reached his heart. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' *'With Timothy Well' **Double DDT **Flying forearm smash *'Managers' **Harvey Wippleman Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance'1 :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Reno Riggins :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Reno Riggins *'NWA Main Event' :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Reno Riggins *'NWA Southwest' :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (18 times) - with Scott Peterson (7), Rex King (4), Scotty the Body (1), Jimmy Jack Funk (1), Brian Adams (1), and The Grappler (4) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*USWA World Tag Team Championship (8 times) - with Rex King (5), Flash Flanagan (2), and Paul Diamond (1) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rex King 1Title change took place in Eskan, Saudi Arabia and records are unclear as to which promotion hosted the card. Records are also unclear as to which promotion he wrestled for when he first became one half of the NWA North American Tag Team Champions. External links * Steve Doll Profile at Online World of Wrestling * Steve Doll Profile at CAGEMATCH Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1960 births Category:2009 deaths Category:1984 debuts Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers